La mejor medicina
by Evilies
Summary: No importaba a cuántas batallas se enfrentara el Jefe de aurores, ni las heridas que eso le causara, pues él sabía que al final del día la mejor medicina lo estaría esperando en su hogar con la señora Potter.


**_Disclaimer_****:** Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros: **hoy, mañana y siempre**. Los personajes le pertenecen a J.k Rowling_._

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

**LA MEJOR MEDICINA**

**_By_**

**_The Darkness Princess &amp; Lady Muerte_**

* * *

**_Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._**

**_Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._**

**_D.B.M.F._**

***º*º*º**

Harry Potter había tenido una larga y pesada guardia nocturna, una banda magos oscuros conocidos como: "_Bloodthirsty_", "Los asesinos de sangre"; habían decidido hacer de las suyas en la zona este de Londres, causando varios destrozos y aterrorizado a varias familias.

Eran un grupo nacido de las cenizas de los mortifagos, que se habían reagrupado y con el correr de los años habían ido uniéndose magos jóvenes e ingenuos a sus filas, seducidos por promesas de un futuro prominente para el linaje de sangres puras que aún existían.

Al llegar a su casa, un baño de agua caliente y los mimos de su esposa lo habían recibido, él se había entregado a esos cuidados sin protestas, pero a pesar del buen trato el dolor de cabeza que tenía no había desaparecido del todo, así que decidió que una aspirina no le vendría mal, se dirigió al "gabinete exclusivo de medicinas, pociones y filtros", cuidadosamente clasificados y ordenados por su mujercita, obsesionada con el orden.

Sus labios se jalaron en una sonrisa floja, ella siempre tan meticulosa, inteligente y obsesionada con esas cosas, él se consideraba desordenado y relajado. Sí, tenían muchas diferencias, pero también muchas similitudes y con el paso del tiempo se habían amoldado con facilidad a una vida juntos y lo agradecía porqué de no ser así su hogar sería un caos y más con esos pequeños diablillos que tenían por hijos.

Se acomodó las gafas y pasó sus ojos por cada una de las pociones que había ahí. Se suponía que debía encontrar con facilidad su pastilla, pero aquel lugar con un hechizo para expandirlo parecía más un dispensario de medicinas que un pequeño botiquín y todo gracias a que sus hijos habían heredado su habilidad con meterse en problemas con facilidad, incluso cuando no lo deseaban.

Harry trató de alcanzar una caja, pero su mano golpeó una botella oscura que rodó alterando las filas ordenadas creando un pequeño desastre.

Exhaló molesto por su torpeza. —Sólo esto me faltaba.

Una cabeza roja con una corona se asomó por la abertura de la puerta. —Papi, mamá dice que bajes a desayunar.

—Gracias princesa.

Lily curvó su boca con risa, donde él pudo reconocer la sonrisa de Hermione, en realidad era muy parecida a ella, sólo que la pequeña había heredado el cabello de su abuela —Lily— y sus pecas.

Él deseaba tener otra pequeña, pero Hermione aún estaba renuente a tener otro bebé, pues apenas tenían tiempo con los que tenían y la comprendía pues a veces ni él encontraba la forma de partirse en tres para estar con cada uno de ellos.

Hizo el amago de perseguirla y Lily Luna salió corriendo con su risita infantil contagiosa, dejándolo con aquel lío de botellas.

Harry se revolvió su cabello húmedo y soltó el aire que contenían sus pulmones. Tomó un par de frascos en sus manos para comenzar a ordenarlos aunque no fuese en el sistema que tenía su esposa.

El frasco de *Díctamo. Harry no olvidaba cuánto es que le había ayudado esta esencia durante la guerra contra Voldemort, había salvado el brazo de Ron después de la desastrosa desaparición que había sufrido al huir de Yaxley, pero hacía más de una década de eso, ahora esa sustancia se había vuelto una vieja conocida para él, pues siendo el Jefe de Aurores, constantemente se veía envuelto en batallas y por ende su cuerpo sufría las consecuencias.

***º*º*º**

_Un Harry prácticamente agotado llegó a su hogar, su escuadrón 0045 se había topado en el sur con los Bloodthirsty, y él había respondido al patronus en donde requerían refuerzos, así era como había terminado con esas heridas, sabía que no era necesario dar una paseo por St. Mungo, su esposa era capaz de lidiar con esas pequeñas lesiones. _

_Hermione lo recibió en la puerta de su habitación lanzándose a sus brazos. —Estaba tan preocupada, escuche en la radio lo del ataque en Brighton._

—_Logramos controlar la situación, pero hubo bajas y…. —Calló, sintiendo la impotencia circular por todo su cuerpo de nuevo._

_Ella se hizo hacía atrás conociendo los tormentos que pasaban por su cabeza. Observó la cara sucia con raspones, su expresión de furia y dolor, la acongojaban. Sabía que podía soltarle todo un discurso de cómo aquella situación no era su culpa, pero él no necesitaba ahora de eso, primero estaba lo primero —curarlo— ya después hablarían de lo otro. _

_Lo tomó del cuello y pegó sus labios en un beso que era todo lo que Harry necesitaba para olvidarse del resto del mundo._

—_Vamos, necesitas sacarte todo ese polvo y curar esas heridas —dijo, cuando pudo volver a hablar. _

—_Por un momento me sentí como tu mascota y no como tu esposo —bromeó._

—_Créeme no eres para nada como Crookshanks —respondió con una sonrisa, tirando de él para llevarlo a la ducha. _

_Harry no disfrutó tanto de la ducha como pensó, el agua y jabón se colaban en sus heridas logrando que él sintiera un escozor que lo obligó a apretar los dientes. Hermione le sonrió con cariño y besó su frente para romper su rictus de dolor, mientras le entregaba una toalla. _

_Un grupo de frascos y envases redondos yacían sobre el lavamanos. Ahora venía la rutina de la curación. _

_Potter se amarró la toalla a la cintura y la siguió, sentándose sobre la tapadera del wáter en un conocido ritual. Hermione lo inspeccionó con calma, al menos su esposo sabía cómo controlar una hemorragia. Retiró el pedazo de tela amarrada en su brazo, le pasó un algodón con desinfectante. _

—_¡No me avisaste!_

—_Pareces un niño, ahora mismo creo que estoy viendo a James y Albus, la próxima vez te avisare, pero no creí que el Jefe de Aurores fuera un llorón. _

_Él refunfuñó pero sonrió. —Tal vez sólo quiero llamar tú atención —mencionó tomándola con el brazo libre._

—_Espera, harás que tire el díctamo —regañó alejándose de él, adoptando una postura profesional. _

_Harry dejó caer sus hombros, mientras Hermione colocaba un par de gotas en su herida logrando que esta se cerrara casi por completo. En los pequeños raspones untó una pomada para hacer que desaparecieran._

—_Al menos no tienes nada roto. _

—_Lo sé, odio la poción *Crece-huesos._

_Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de su esposa, dejó todo en su lugar y entonces se dispuso a darle su tratamiento especial, su polvillo mágico para curar: sus besos. Sus labios suavemente se posaron en cada una de las magulladuras logrando que Harry se relajara, disfrutando de la maravillosa sensación de alivio que los acompañaban._

—_Te pondrás bien, seguro mañana ya podrás patear traseros nuevamente._

—_Ahora no estoy pensando en eso —acotó levantándose y atrapándola en un abrazó caluroso, enredándolos en un beso que por un momento pareció no tener fin—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que aparezca Lily?_

—_Tal vez dos horas, aunque puede que Albus también quiera dormir aquí… ya sabes, ha tenido pesadillas por ver esas películas con sus primos._

—_Entonces, es mejor que nos apuremos —añadió poniendo manos a la obra._

—_Creí que seguías cansado y adolorido por tus heridas… —musitó, mientras salían del baño caminando hacia atrás dirigiéndose a la cama._

—_Tus besos son la mejor cura, por eso siempre vengo contigo y no voy a St. Mungo, nadie mejor que tú para curarme._

_Ella lo miró con la sonrisa brillando en sus ojos, tomó su varita del bolsillo de su suéter y lanzó un par de encantamientos hacía la puerta. _

—_Te amo, Hermione. _

***º*º*º**

Lo acomodó en una fila con una sonrisa bonachona, había sido una buena noche una de las muchas que tenían.

Sus hijos solían también ser clientes frecuentes del díctamo, pero afortunadamente no tanto como de la Esencia de *Murtlap.

—¡Harry! —El grito desesperado de su esposa lo alertó, dejó los frascos tirados y salió corriendo en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya se encontraba en la cocina, pero no había señal de ella ahí.

—Papi, papi… —Lily lo llamó desde el jardín, él siguió el sonido del llanto, topándose con sus dos hijos en el suelo y su mejor amiga hincada a su lado. Lily sollozaba sin parar observando la escena, asustada como nunca.

Harry notó las partes de su escoba en las ramas de los árboles, el cuerpo se le enfrío y tragó en seco, sintiendo como el corazón se le estrujaba. Su mente encajó todas las piezas con rapidez. James y Albus habían tomado su escoba y habían ido a volar solos, a pesar de sus advertencias.

—¡James, Albus! ¡¿Están bien?!

—No lo sé, tal vez se desmayaron por el impacto y creo que James tiene la pierna derecha rota y Albus el brazo izquierdo —profirió con voz quebrada, sus manos temblaban al revisarlos.

—Llevémoslos a St. Mungo —aseveró veloz, buscó cargar al pequeño Albus, pero ella lo detuvo.

—Espera no, levítalos al cuarto… iré por el botín. —Tomó a Lily en brazos y corrió al interior de la casa.

Potter no dudo en seguir las indicaciones de su esposa, sacó su varita y los levito hasta el cuarto de uno de ellos. Hermione se encontraba ahí con varias botellas en las manos, él reconoció varias de las que había dejado tiradas, seguro tendrían una plática después.

—Ayúdame con su ropa —pidió, dejó las botellas sobre la cama y transformó una lámpara en un molde—. _Aguamenti_.

Harry hizo lo que le pidió dejando a los chicos en calzoncillos con encantamiento, su accidente sin duda había sido estrepitoso.

—Los despertaré, mantenlos quietos… querrán moverse pero eso no es bueno ahora — Hizo una pequeña cuenta regresiva y soltó el hechizo revitalizador—. _Ennervate._

James intentó enderezarse mientras soltaba una palabrota, por la cual su madre lo castigaría sin duda. Albus se quejó pero se mantuvo quieto, tratando de reconocer el lugar y recordar lo que había pasado.

—Tranquilos, están en la casa… su mamá se encargara de curarlos.

Hermione le dio un trapo húmedo a Harry junto con un frasco. Él ya sabía qué hacer, limpió las raspaduras por las ramas del árbol antes de colocar un poco de la Esencia de Murtlap.

Albus se aguantó las lágrimas sorbiendo con fuerza, el brazo le dolía tanto que podía jurar que el autobús noctámbulo había pasado sobre él. Definitivamente había sido una muy mala idea hacerle segunda a su hermano, el clima no había sido el adecuado para salir a volar y menos cuando era sin el permiso de sus padres.

—¡Ahh mi brazo, me duele!

—Calmado, lo tienes roto, pero tu mamá lo solucionara.

—Me duele papá….

James se retorció llevando sus manos a su pierna, sus dientes se apretaron provocando un rechinido, gruesas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

—Abre la boca —ordenó Hermione con la botella en forma de esqueleto en la mano, no había tiempo para usar goteros o cucharas.

En la corta vida de James, jamás había sentido un dolor tan horrible, casi deseaba cortarse esa parte para dejar de sufrir, cerró los ojos e hizo lo que su madre le pedía. Las gotas cayeron en su boca, rozando sus labios, quemándolos. Gimió casi sin atreverse a tragar aquella poción desagradable.

—Tranquilo, lo sé… —Acarició su frente con amor, limpió sus lágrimas y depositó un gran beso en la coronilla de su cabeza antes de dejar otro sobre su pierna—. Dolerá un poco, se fuerte amor.

James buscó sonreír, las palabras y besos de su madre eran sin duda la mejor medicina. Asintió como pudo, ladeando su rostro hacia su hermano al lado de su cama agrandada.

—Al…

Albus Severus, apenas registró la voz de su hermano, su dolor era desconcertante, horrendo. Su madre tocó su mejilla buscando apaciguarlo.

—Dale 10 gotas.

Harry tomó el frasco que antes había tirado en el cuarto de baño, quien diría que tan pronto tendría que echar mano de él, pero debía haberlo previsto y guardar bajo encantamientos esa escoba.

—Es poción Crece-huesos, no será agradable pero debes beberla para poder curar tu brazo —explicó apresurado a grandes rasgos, tenía la frente poblada de arrugas llenas de preocupación.

Albus no se negó a tomarlo, pronto la sensación de ardor de las gotas por su boca y garganta se volvió el foco de concentración de todo su cuerpo. Apretó con todas sus fuerzas la colcha de Quidditch y el dolor por su brazo volvió rezumando por todo su cuerpo, el grito que salió de su boca llenó el cuarto.

—Mi niño, tranquilo… todo pasará pronto —profirió con dulzura. Albus recibió la misma cantidad de besos y atenciones que su hermano que lo hicieron sentirme mejor—. Ve por la sanadora.

Harry hubiese preferido llevarlos a St. Mungo, pero también entendía por qué su esposa había decidido que se quedarán en casa. Simplemente atraían demasiada atención por ser sus hijos y no faltaba quién quisiera hacer su nota amarillista sobre lo que les ocurría, o aprovecharse de la situación.

No eran precisamente tiempos pacíficos, tal vez nunca lo serían, siempre habría alguien quien buscara hacer daño a los demás y él parecía ser el enemigo preferido de todos los malos, los cuales sabían que uno de sus puntos débiles era su familia.

Hermione no se despegó de ellos hasta que Harry volvió con *Laura Madley, una sanadora de confianza a la que solían recurrir en casos como estos, cuando su esposa requería de la opinión de un profesional, porque debía reconocer que Hermione se había vuelto una experta en sanarlos y no era para menos con todo lo que les pasaba a los habitantes de esa casa.

—Permíteme revisarlos —pidió Laura—, sólo serán unos minutos. Harry ya me ha dicho lo que sucedió y lo que han hecho. —Se adelantó a decir, pues sabía que Hermione se empañaría en decirle con salto y seña cómo habían procedido, además de las pociones y hechizos que habían utilizado.

—Volveré enseguida —comentó para sus niños, besándolos nuevamente. Salió de la habitación y de inmediato fue a refugiarse a los brazos de su esposo.

—Lo siento, debí ponerle más seguridad al armario.

—No es tu culpa —añadió, levantando su rostro—, ellos sabían que no debían tomar tu escoba y mucho menos volar solos. Yo estaba en la cocina y ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en que fueron al garage, pensé que se encontraban en la sala…

Él acunó el rostro afectado de su esposa, impidiendo que siguiera. —Fue un descuido de ambos.

—Una travesura que terminó mal, tendremos que hablar con ellos y castigarlos.

—Sí —dijo dejando caer sus manos.

No le agradaba para nada regañar a sus hijos y mucho menos castigarlos pero Hermione tenía razón, ellos debían haber obedecido las reglas que les habían puesto. Él había sido muy indulgente con ambos, puesto que eran unos niños pero no podía permitir que siguieran creciendo sus travesuras, en menos de un mes les habían dado ya dos sustos de muerte: el primero al escaparse para conocer La Casa de los Gritos —lo cual había sido un desastre— y ahora esto. Merlín sabía que no quería ponerse a pensar en lo que seguiría.

Hermione alcanzó sus labios, rozándolos. —Sé que no te gusta que los reprendamos…

—Esta vez es necesario, fuimos benevolentes con su ida a Hogsmeade, no podemos pasar por alto esto.

—Sólo debemos hablar con ellos y lo entenderán. Más les vale.

—Comienzo a creer que esto es sólo el principio, no quiero pensar cuántas detenciones se ganarán cuando estén en Hogwarts.

—Y serán justas, ni siquiera pienses en darles el mapa y la capa —advirtió con una mirada recia.

Harry exhaló con sumisión, no es que hubiese pensado en dárselos, pero su esposa tenía razón, esos objetos en manos de sus diablillos serían una bomba de tiempo.

—¿Dónde está Lily?

—Se quedó con Taffly en su cuarto, iré a verla apenas Laura nos diga cómo están — enunció mirando con aprensión la puerta del cuarto de James. De un momento a otro pareció recordar algo, hurgó entre sus bolsillos hasta que dio con lo que buscaba—. Aún tienes dolor de cabeza, ¿no? —agregó depositando dos pastillas en la palma de su esposo.

Harry se había olvidado por completo de aquel dolor, aunque ahora que ella lo había mencionado las punzadas habían vuelto, logrando que el entrecerrará sus ojos con molestia.

—Es mejor que las tomes, nos espera un largo día… ellos nos necesitaran, ya sabes cómo es eso de regenerar los huesos.

Era espantoso y él bien lo sabía, podía recordar con claridad cada vez que había tenido que pasar por esa experiencia y jamás olvidaría la primera, aquella vez que Lockhart había hecho que desaparecieran todos los huesos de su brazo.

—Por cierto, la próxima vez que busques algo, mejor deja que yo te lo de.

—Siento el desastre —dijo con pena, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Está bien, sólo toma tus pastillas.

Harry le hizo caso sin protestar, no pasaron más de diez minutos cuando la sanadora Madley salió del cuarto.

—Lo has hecho bien Hermione, lo cual no me sorprende, temo que mi trabajo está en riesgo —bromeó, causando que los señores Potter se tranquilizaran ante lo que representaban sus palabras.

—Gracias —dijo con regocijo—, ¿en verdad están bien?

—Se llevaron un buen golpe, tendrán un par de chichones, pero tienen cabezas duras, por lo demás sólo hay que esperar que sus huesos sanen, estarán como si nada en poco tiempo, seguro que mañana los tienen dando lata nuevamente.

Harry respiró por fin con alivió, el peso en su pecho se había ido. —Espero que tarden un poco más que eso para hacer de las suyas.

—Suerte con eso, les aplique un encantamiento que aliviara la molestia de la poción Crece-huesos, les durara las 8 horas que lleva el proceso, así que quédense tranquilos —Miró su reloj y sus cejas cayeron crispadas—. Debo volver a St. Mungo, cualquier cosa que necesiten, saben dónde encontrarme.

—Te acompañó —repuso Hermione. Laura se despidió de Harry con un estrechón de manos, él no perdió el tiempo y volvió a la habitación. El semblante de sus pequeños ahora estaba más relajado, ambos lo miraron con sus caritas de culpa.

—Lo siento papá fue mi culpa, yo le dije a Albus que voláramos —murmuró James.

—Y yo acepte, así que también es mi culpa.

Harry se sentó al final de la cama y les sonrió, le agradaba ver que sus hijos tenían esa relación de camaradería que él no había conocido, hasta que había llegado al mundo mágico encontrándose con Ron.

—Hablaremos sobre eso después.

—¿Nos castigaran? —preguntó con pesar.

—¿Crees qué no lo merecen?

J. Sirius bajó la mirada y chasqueó su lengua. —Sí bueno… no estuvo bien, pero queríamos volar, tú sabes que lo hago bien y pensé que podría controlar la escoba y volar más alto… quería sorprenderte.

—James se que lo haces bien, ambos lo hacen —dijo pasando su mirada verde hacia su hijo menor—, pero no deben confiarse, no son unos expertos y tampoco están en la edad de volar oficialmente y menos sin supervisión. Además tomaron mi escoba, la cual ni siquiera habían montado antes.

—¿Está desecha?

—Lo está —confirmó, logrando que ambos pequeños se miraran entre sí, avergonzados.

—Te compraremos otra —anunció Albus—, tenemos algunos ahorros y mamá podría ayudarnos… o podríamos ir a Sortilegios a ayudar a tío Ron, él nos daría algunos galeones más.

—Podemos hacer eso —apoyó la idea de su hermano sin dudarlo.

Potter escuchó con agrado sus ideas para resarcir el daño, no se había detenido realmente a pensar en su escoba, pero esto le había dado el pretexto para comprar otra, había estado deseando el modelo más nuevo de Nimbus Racing Broom Company.

—Lo pensaré, por ahora sólo quiero que descansen y que no hagan de nuevo algo así, al menos por un tiempo —dijo lo último en un sussurro.

—No lo haremos —pronunció Albus.

—Lo prometemos.

—Bien. —Se levantó sólo para poder estrechar a los dos chicos, claro con sus respectivos cuidados, fue así que Hermione los encontró, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta para no interrumpir tan dulce esa.

_«Esos son mis chicos.»_

Una sonrisa se abrió pasó por su rostro, se talló los ojos borrando el rastro de las lágrimas.

—Mamá, ¿qué haces ahí parada? —inquirió James al verla.

—Sólo veo a mis chicos —respondió avanzando hacia ellos, uniéndose así al abrazo.

***º*º*º**

Había pasado una semana desde el accidente de James y Albus con la escoba, los dos se encontraban recuperados y cumpliendo su castigo. Afortunadamente para él y su esposa, sus hijos habían entrado en una racha de buen comportamiento, lo cual ambos agradecían a todos los magos, pues no les venía mal descansar de tanto susto.

Esa noche los señores Granger se habían encargado de cuidar a sus niños, dándoles un espacio a ellos para ir a cenar a un restaurante y tener un tiempo a solas.

—Me gusta tenerte sólo para mí —declaró Harry, uniendo su mano a la esposa por encima de la mesa, sintiendo como sus anillos de boda se encontraban en el proceso. Tantos años de matrimonio y ellos seguían enamorados, sin querer matarse el uno al otro y con tres niños adorables. Era simplemente fabuloso pensar que aún les quedaban más por compartir.

—Eres un exagerado, parece que nunca estuviéramos solos.

—A veces me lo parece.

—En unos años, estaremos solos y extrañaremos estar con los niños.

Harry sonrió sintiéndose desde ese momento melancólico y eso que todavía faltaban tres años para que James entrara a Hogwarts, cuatro para que lo hiciera Albus y seis para que lo hiciera Lily. Por la barbas de Merlín a veces el tiempo parecía nada, un instante estabas en un lugar y al siguiente ya habían pasado décadas. Parecía que fuera ayer, aquel momento en el que habían terminado besándose en medio de la batalla él y Hermione. Todo había comenzado en ese punto y ahora estaban aquí viviendo sus sueños, luchando por un mundo mejor para sus hijos y resto de la población mágica.

—¿Sabes cuánto te amo?

Ella sonrió y su semblante se iluminó, era una mujer feliz y lo reflejaba sin lugar a dudas. Se veía hermosa y eso podían notarlo todos a su alrededor.

—La primera vez que me lo dijiste estabas tan nervioso, tropezaste con las palabras y yo no lograba entender lo que decías.

—Tenía miedo de que no me correspondieras —dijo veloz, justificándose.

—¡¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo Harry Potter?! Llevaba años esperando que tú me lo dijeras y que me vieras como algo más que tú mejor amiga —exclamó apasionada con las mejillas arreboladas por el momento y el vino.

Harry sonrió con una mezcla de emociones, se alzó un poco de su lugar inclinándose sobre la mesa para poder besar a su mujer, quién previendo su acción, lo alcanzó a mitad del camino.

El sonido de una gran explosión logró que se separaran, todos en el restaurante reaccionaron espantados.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?

—No lo sé, pero lo averiguaré… espera aquí —pidió sacando su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—No, no lo harás… no me dejarás aquí esperándote —manifestó terca.

Harry la miró con emociones en conflicto, no podía tener ahora esa conversación. Sabía que su esposa no era una débil damisela, pero se le helaba el cuerpo de pensar que se viera envuelta en un encuentro con magos oscuros.

—Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder —exclamó, al ver que él parecía haberse quedado sin lengua para hablar.

Él asintió finalmente resignado, pero no la iba a dejar ir sin antes besarla nuevamente, la detuvo frente a la salida tomándola del codo la giró y la envolvió en un ósculo sin precedentes.

—Ten cuidado allá fuera.

—No pienso dejarlo viudo, señor Potter y espero lo mismo de usted —respondió con la respiración alterada y ciertamente afectada por el cóctel de emociones.

Con apenas una señal, salieron al encuentro de lo que sucedía, largas y espesas columnas de humo se levantaban por el cielo. Los gritos de las personas que corrían por la calle estremecían el lugar, todo era un caos, no era sencillo deducir lo que ocurría, pero él no necesitó más que ver a los hombres envestidos con túnicas rojas y negras con gorros que cubrían sus rostros, para saber que se trataban de los _Bloodthirsty_.

—¡Con mil demonios! —exclamó alarmado, sin detenerse lanzó un patronus para el jefe en guardia de la Oficina de aurores. Necesitaban refuerzos y los necesitaban a la voz de ya.

Atravesaron los escombros de la *tienda de Túnicas de Segunda Mano, la cual se encontraba ardiendo en su interior. Sin duda se trataba de un "acto de limpieza", era de conocimiento público que la señora que atendía el lugar era hija de muggles y si estaba en lo cierto, no sería el único lugar que atacarían en el Callejón Diagon.

Hermione debió pensar lo mismo pues no tardó ni un segundo en decirlo en voz alta. — ¡La *tienda de los trastos de segunda mano!

Avanzaron la calle cuesta arriba, notando el momento en el que los _Bloodthirsty_ atacaban la tienda con fuego. El viejo dueño del lugar lucía tirado a unos pasos del lugar, probablemente sin vida.

Hermione lanzó con certeza un encantamiento extinguidor para controlar las llamas. Harry se separó de ella, atacando a los hombres sin piedad.

—_¡Everte Statum! ¡Expelliarmus! ¡Incarcerus!_

La respuesta de Los asesinos de sangre no se hizo esperar. Su ataque fue feroz, pero no era la primera batalla de Harry y Hermione, sin duda era la mejor compañera que podía tener, hábil con los hechizos y veloz con la defensa, eficaz en el cotraataque.

_Crucios_ y _Avadas_ volaban hacia ellos sin misericordia, de haber sido unos novatos seguramente hubieran caído a la primera.

Harry tenía la frente perlada de sudor, sus sentidos estaban al máximo, sus ojos escocían detrás de sus gafas por el humo. No podían seguir resistiendo, sino llegaban los escuadrones de aurores ya, las cosas se pondrían peor para ellos.

El corazón lo tenía disparado por el terror a perecer ahí, afortunadamente no eran los únicos luchando, varios magos y brujas propietarios de locales del Callejón se les habían unido, pero no estaban adiestrados para una lucha tan fiera, esos desgraciados deseaban matarlos, no tener una práctica de duelo escolar.

—_¡Impedimenta!_

—Hace falta más que eso para detenernos —gritó Baltasar Lemacks, conocido lugarteniente de los _Bloodthirsty_. Harry había estado persiguiéndolo durante mucho tiempo y ahora que lo tenía de frente no pensaba dejarlo ir.

—No importa cuánto cueste, los vamos a detener y lo último que verás será a un dementor succionando tu alma.

—Potter quien diría que puedes odiar tanto.

—No te equivoques, no te odio… no soy como tú.

—No finjas, todos sabes que no eres un santo. —Su risa espelúznate enmarcada por esa sonrisa monstruosa que sólo hizo que la sangre se le calentara más a Harry. _— ¡Bombarda Maxima!_

La fachada de un local salió volando en pedazos grandes, Harry cayó al ser golpeado por una parte de concreto.

—¡Harry! —gritó Hermione desgarrándose la garganta.

—¡Oh no, no irás sangre sucia! —aseveró uno de los secuaces— _¡Flipendo!_

Hermione no logró reaccionar con la rapidez que hubiese deseado, el pánico del momento la había hecho distraerse. El conjuro la golpeó mandándola unos metros atrás, descolocándola e hiriéndola.

—Me pregunto cómo me premiaran por llevar la cabeza de la esposa del Salvador del mundo mágico… ¿por qué no lo averiguamos?

—Averigua esto, idiota… _¡Expulso! _—El pedazo de madera encantado se levantó del suelo golpeando la cabeza del sujeto, quien no tardó ni dos segundos en desvanecerse por el golpe.

Hermione giró su rostro buscando con la mirada en los escombros a su esposo, desesperada por no verlo, se levantó resistiendo el brusco movimiento.

Los aurores aparecieron en el Callejón como rayos cayendo en medio de una tormenta. Hermione exhaló agradecida.

—Ya era hora.

—Hermione, ¿estás bien? —cuestionó apurándose a llegar a su lado Neville.

—Sí —Aceptó la mano que el ofrecía para levantarse—. Ayúdame a buscar a Harry, él estaba luchando y no sé si está bien.

—Lo encontraremos, pero ahora es mejor que no te descuides… aún esto no termina — indicó con su varita apuntando hacia el frente.

Harry sacudió su cabeza, no había perdido el conocimiento de puro milagro. Una maldición imperdonable se adueñó de su cuerpo torturándolo, eran como si mil agujas se clavaran en su piel, pero no iba a caer por tan poco, luchó contra el poder de Baltasar buscando librarse de aquel insoportable dolor.

—¡Grita maldito! Bien… como lo prefieras, muere Potter….

Al ver a Lemacksv dispuesto a rematarlo y justo en el momento que la maldición acabó, levantó su varita y soltó un fuerte encantamiento de desarme. La luz roja resplandeciente le pegó con fuerza a Baltasar, quién fue despegado de su varita.

—_Desmaius_.

—_Protego. _—Otro mago oscuro más se metió en su duelo imposibilitando así que su ataque surgiera efecto.

—¿Ahora qué es lo que harás? Estás sólo Potter —profirió divertido y su mirada adquirió un brillo oscuro—. ¡Mátalo!

La llegada de los aurores no pudo ser más acertada y le dio el tiempo de recuperarse, para seguir en la batalla.

—Ya sabes lo que debes hacer —ordenó Baltasar a su hombre, antes de desaparecerse para coraje de Harry.

—¡¿A dónde fue?! —reclamó furioso.

—Eso jamás lo sabrás, ¿qué dices uno a uno? —cuestionó burlón.

Harry notó a su esposa metros adelante y eso le dio la fuerza para seguir. No se dignó a responder simplemente atacó con todo, quería a Lemacks así tuviera que enfrascarse en mil duelos.

***º*º*º**

El encuentro se alargó por un cuarto de hora más, finalmente la banda de magos oscuros se replegó y terminó huyendo como era común en esas ratas.

Hermione se reencontró con Harry en un abrazó en medio de aquel caos y desolación, no había triunfo en aquel encuentro, muchos habían muerto y varios de los _Bloodthirsty_ aún estaban sueltos.

—¡Merlín, me alegra que estés bien! —expresó sin ser capaz de soltarlo.

Harry tampoco tenía intensión de soltarla, sentirla contra él tan viva era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Tenía la herida en la cabeza, el brazo y varias costillas dañadas, pero incluso eso pasaba al segundo plano con ella ahí, le susurró al oído lo mucho que la amaba y ella le correspondió besándolo con fervor.

—Se escaparon.

Hermione se separó un poco para poder tomar sus mejillas y mirarlo con sus ojos cafés. —Estás haciendo las cosas bien, nadie te culpa por esto… luchaste y seguirás luchando, no pierdas la fe, los atraparas.

—No sé qué haría sin ti.

—Afortunadamente para ti, no tienes que averiguarlo, siempre voy a estar a tu lado sin importar qué…

—Gracias.

—No tienes que agradecer, recuerdas es parte de estar juntos, de ser un equipo…

—Lo sé, pero no quiero que vuelvas a estar en otra batalla… no soportaría perderte —confesó acariciando aquel rostro lleno de hollín y rasguños.

—No puedo prometerte eso.

Harry estaba por protestar, pero la oportuna aparición del Ministro, hizo que la situación diera todo un giro.

***º*º*º**

Horas más tarde y después de una visita en St. Mungo, Harry se encontraba recostado en la cama de su casa con el torso vendado y el brazo entablillado, Hermione también tenía sus propios vendajes, se acostó a su lado, dándole un largo beso.

—No sigas pensando en eso, no fue tu culpa…

Él cabeceó asintiendo, sabía que tenía que dejar los problemas afuera de su casa pero a veces era imposible hacerlo.

—¿Te duele? Sé cuánto te molesta la poción Crece-huesos.

—No cuando me besas —repuso con un suspiro, robándole otro beso con su boca quemada por la poción.

Una sonrisita se acurrucó en los dulces labios de Hermione.

—No era la noche que tenía pensada —confesó.

—Ni yo, pero no me importa, porque estamos juntos —respondió acurrucándose a su lado.

—Odio está poción —comentó con molestia, aguantando la curva de dolor que lo embargaba.

—Puedo seguir besándote.

—Eso estaría bien, necesito más de esos besos que curan.

Hermione soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Los chicos creen que tus besos tienen magia y sabes bien que yo también lo pienso — confesó rodando sus dedos por su mejilla.

Ella sonrió sintiéndose la mujer más dichosa por la hermosa familia que tenía. Se acomodó mejor y se entregó a una larga noche de besos para curar a su esposo y contrarrestar los efectos de la poción que tanto detestaba.

Sin duda la mejor medicina para los Potter, era el amor y los besos de Hermione Granger.

***º*º*º**

**Información tomada de la página del Diccionario.**

***_Esencia de Díctamo_**: Cura heridas sangrantes. Tras usarla aparece un humo verdoso que se eleva hacia arriba y cuando se aclara se ve que la sangre de la herida deja de manar. Ahora la herida parece que tuviera varios días; una piel nueva se estira sobre lo que un momento antes había estado en carne viva (También cura quemaduras).

***_Crece-huesos" ("Skele-Gro")_**: Poción que regenera los huesos. Tarda unas ocho horas en hacer efecto y es dolorosa. Cuando Lockhart le hace desaparecer todos los huesos del brazo de Harry, Madam Pomfrey le da a Harry "Crece-huesos" para que vuelvan a crecer. Lleva toda la noche (CS10). Quema los labios cuando se bebe. Regenerar huesos es un proceso doloroso (CS10). Ron pensó que quizás Hagrid hubiese bebido mucha de esta poción cuando era pequeño, y por eso es tan grande (CF).

***_Esencia de Murtlap (Murtlap Essence):_** Solución de tentáculos de Murtlap pausterizados y escabechados, que posee un color amarillo. Calma y cura las heridas. La esencia de Murtlap fue recomendada por Hermione a Harry para curar la herida de su mano tras el castigo con Umbridge (OF15). Más tarde Harry se lo recomendó a Lee Jordan en su propio castigo (OF25), y Lee a los gemelos Weasley para la creación de uno de los productos de Sortilegios Weasley.

***_Laura Madley_****: **Estudiante de Hufflepuff. (1994-2001).

***Tienda de Túnicas de Segunda Mano y Tienda de los trastos de segunda mano. **

***º*º*º**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

**¿Reviews? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Algo? ¿Avadas?**

*º*º*º

Aquí estamos nuevamente, éste one-shot pertenece al Reto Pociones del club APHH. La poción que nos tocó desarrollar fue Crece-huesos.

Escribimos el one bajo presión así que esperamos que nos entiendan si está un poco extraño, teníamos muchas ideas pero finalmente sólo logramos concluir lo publicado aquí. Esperamos que les guste y nos puedan regalar un comentario.

No se olviden de leer las demás historias participantes en los foros de Harry.

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)**

**(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — ****_The darkness princess &amp; Lady Muerte._**


End file.
